KHS Eraser
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Disaat Sakura hanya bisa berharap,sebuah kalung datang membawa cinta padanya.apakah ia bisa menerima semua yg tidak ia ketahui dari Sasuke selama ini? sisi gelapnya yg menakutkan tetapi terasa sangat manis dan menggiurkan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna! Aku newbie disini,salam kenal yaaa **

**Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku dan jatuh di Naruto! Thanks banget buat Kishimoto-sensei yg udah ngebuat karakter-karakter keren dan bisa kupinjam dicerita ini *sujud***

**oke,ini ide cerita yg entah darimana nyasar ke otakku dan berakhir maaf sedalam-dalamnya *nyusruk ke tanah* kalau jelek,harap maklum.**

**So,let's begin!**

Disclameir : Tentunya milik Kishimoto-sensei! Kalau milik Risa bakalan kubuat Sasuke happy ending dengan Sakura dan Neji ngga boleh mati,nanti Ten-Ten gimana?masa ama Lee...jadi aku cuman bisa minjem karakter buatan Kishimoto-sensei aja di fanfic ini.

Chaper I : aku ingin mengenalnya

Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS adalah sekolah bagi anak-anak keluarga mampu dan yang memiliki kepintaran diatas ini juga mempunyai asrama dengan kamar mewah untuk para pelajar yg rumahnya jauh dari saja,KHS berada jauh dari kota karna mempunyai lahan luas yang bahkan hampir setengah dari kota konoha itu sendiri.

Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita yg baru author pinjam dari Kishimoto-sensei duduk dikelas yg ribut karna menunggu sang guru telat masuk biasanya.

"Sakura,sepertinya Kakashi sensei terlambat lagi" ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang

Dengan mata hijaunya yg indah perempuan yg baru saja dipanggil Sakura tersebut menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Biasa, paling tersesat djalan kehidup…"

Kreekk

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara,tampak seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut mencuat keatas dan masker pada wajahnya memasuki kelas dengan santainya.

"Maaf,sensei terlambat karna tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan…."

"BOHONG!" seru satu kelas itu dengan kesal

"Benarkan?" Sakura memandang senseinya dengan malas

"Baik,baik sensei mau mengatakan kalau hasil ujian semester kalian sudah dipajang dipapan pengumuman gedung tingkat 2 jadi cobalah untuk melihatnya setelah istirahat"

Sakura merasa bahunya disentuh dari belakang yg artinya ia harus melihat kebelakang.

"Psst! Pasti Shikamaru atau Sasuke lagi yg peringkat teratas." Bisik Ino

"Tentu saja,siapa yg kau harapkan? Naruto?" ledek Sakura melirik pria berambut kuning disebelahnya

"Hei!aku mendengarnya,Sakura-chan!" jawabnya tak terima

"Ne,Naruto kenapa tidak minta ajari Hinata saja?"

Naruto tidak menjawab Sakura dan entah kenapa memandang pria dengan rambut biru dongker didepannya membuat Sakura binggung.

"Ino,ayo kita pulang." Ajak perempuan berambut ciri khas Jepang itu

"Maaf,Sakura aku mau jalan dengan Sai" tolaknya halus lalu pergi begitu saja

Sakura melirik perempuan dengan mata indigo sedang bersiap untuk pulang dan bermaksud mengajaknya bersama.

"Hinata,pulang ke asrama kan? Mau bareng?"

"Ma,maaf Sakura-chan aku…" Ia mulai tampak gugup

"Hinata mau pergi denganku dulu Sakura-chan! Jaa ne" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba

Hinata menundukan wajahnya yg memerah karna Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan segera pergi dari kelas.

Sakura merasa hanya hari ini,sudah berminggu-minggu semua sahabat..ah mungkin semua yg ia kenal dekat dikelas ini pergi begitu saja saat pulang sekolah dan pulang terlambat ke asrama.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka itu?! Apa yg mereka rahasiakan dariku sebenarnya!" ucap Sakura kesal dan pulang dengan sendirian ke asrama.

Sementara itu…

"Hei,aku mulai merasa bersalah meninggalkan Sakura-chan sendirian…" ucap Naruto

"Mau bagaimana lagi kita ada pekerjaan yg tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang luar organisasi,Naruto" seorang pria dengan mata indigo dan berambut panjang menjawab

"Neji benar,sekarang bisa kita fokus kepermasalahan?" kali ini suara dingin dan tampak kesal itu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Jadi apa lagi yg kau permasalahkan,Sasuke?" tanya Kiba sambil mengelus anjingnya,Akamaru.

"Informasi yg kudapatkan mengatakan kalung yg diincar oleh Grup Akatsuki berada disalah satu murid KHS."

Semua yg mendengar hal tersebut langsung berwajah serius.

"Kau yakin? Siapa yg mendapat informasinya,Sai bukan!?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke seorang pria pucat yg tersenyum kearahnya

"Ada masalah?" ucapnya dengan senyum

"Hoam…tidak mungkin Sai salah, tahu keluarga Shimura memiliki jaringan Mafia dan tidak terkecuali Grup Akatsuki itu" pria dengan rambut diikat dan berwajah malas menjawabnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Shika" timpal pria gendut yg mengunyah keripik kentang

**Author : Ck,Choji…bahkan saat seriuspun bisa makan ya**

**Choji : Tidak boleh ya,thor?**

**Author : Nanti kalau tambah gen…**

**Choji : Apa?! *deathglare***

**Naruto : Waaa! Maksud Author tambah keren! Iya,hahahaha… *menutup mulut Author***

"La,lalu siapa murid di KHS yg mempunyai kalung itu?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak ada yg tahu,Akatsuki kita,cari orang yg mempunyai kalung ini!" Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah gambar dengan kalung biasa dengan batu berwarna merah terang tetapi mempunyai sebuah lingkaran pada tengahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti mata berwarna merah.

"Itu…batu langka yg hilang ratusan tahun lalu bukan?!" Ino terkejut,ia mengetahuinya karna keluarganya pemilik perusahaan permata terbesar didunia.

Sasuke tersenyum,bukan! Lebih tepatnya…menyeringai.

"benar,sebelum ditemukan oleh Akatsuki aku harap kita bisa menemukannya"

Sakura merapihkan barang-barang yg barusan dikirim oleh keluarganya dan melihat sebuah kotak kecil berpita dan sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini? Pasti ibu memberiku perhiasan lagi!" keluhnya kemudian membuka kotak tersebut

Sebuah kalung dengan batu berwarna merah tampak mengkilat dikotak tersebut membuat Sakura takjub akan keindahan dan keunikannya.

"Indah sekali…apa ini?" Sakura menyentuh batu pada kalung tersebut "tampak seperti sebuah mata berwarna merah…ah,kertasnya"

Sakura membaca kertas tersebut dan memahami bahwa sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk menjaga dan merahasiakan kalung yg dijaga oleh keluarga Haruno turun temurun karna ada sebuah Grup yg mengincar kalung itu.

"Hmm…pasti banyak yg menginginkan kalung ,aku akan memakainya!penyimpanan yg erbaik adalah ditubuh sendiri haha" ucapnya sembari memakai kalung tersebut.

"Pagi,Forehead!" sapa Ino semangat

Sakura melirik kesal sahabat pirangnya tersebut membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Ayolah Sakura,kau tahu kalau Sai…"

"Ya,Ya aku tahu kalau kalian pacaran dan harus bersama untuk bisa tetap langgeng" potong Sakura cepat dengan nada sinis

"Hah…" Ino menghela nafas "bagaimana kalau kau juga mencari pacar juga? Bukankah kau bilang menyukai Sas…Hmptt!"

Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulut Ino sambil melirik kiri kanan berharap tidak ada yg mendengarnya.

"Apa kau gila,pig?! Kau ingin aku di_bully_ oleh fans kanibal Sasuke-kun?!" ucapnya panik

"Ups..maaf,kalau begitu dekati Sasuke agar kau dilindungi olehnya!"

Sakura menatap pria yg sedang dibicarakan dengan tidak,ia sudah mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka bersekolah KHS bahkan sebelum ia mempunyai fans kanibalnya.

'apa aku bisa dekat dan mengenalmu? Berbicara dan bercanda tawa akrab?'

"Yo,Teme! Hari ini traktir di kantin ramen spesial sesuai janjimu kemarin" teriak Naruto heboh

Orang yg dimaksud hanya menatap sebal "kau berisik,Dobe…"

"Apa mak…ah!Hinata-chan,ohayo…!" Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yg langsung wajahnya memerah dan hampir pingsan disapa oleh Naruto

"Lihat,kalau kau tidak bisa mendekatinya dengan caramu dekati aja seperti yg Naruto lakukan"

"Kau bercanda? Mau merusak nama Sakura Haruno heh…."

Brak!

"Pagi semuanya,mari kita mulai pelajaran!" ucap Iruka semangat

Sambil memperhatikan sang sensei didepan,Sakura berpikir dengan mengelus kalung dibalik ia penasaran dengan kalung tersebut.

'apa kutanya Ino? Setahuku keluarganya mempunya toko bunga dan permata terbesar didunia…tapi ibu menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya.'pikirnya serius tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata yg mengawasi tindakannya.

"Hei,aku rasa aku tahu siapa yg mempunyai kalung tersebut" ucap Shikamaru

Semua yg berada diruangan tersebut langsung antusias untuk mengetahui siapa yg dimaksud.

"Sudah kuduga,pasti selalu Shikamaru yg tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini dengan cepat"

"Siapa lagi yg bisa?tidak mungkin kau kan,Naruto? Aku yakin IQ mu dengan Akamaru sama" ejek Kiba

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Stop!" sebuah suara akhirnya membuat keduanya diam

**Author : Tebak suara siapa?**

**Sasuke : aku**

**Naruto : akulah!**

**Author : ga mungkinlah,secara lo yg disuruh diem juga**

**Shikamaru : hoam… ,lanjutin ceritanya nanti ga selesai-selesai**

**Author : hai hai…Lanjutt!**

Semua mata menatap suara yg barusan menyuruh untuk diam tersebut.

"I…Ibiki-sensei?" ucap Ten-ten binggung

"Apa yg sensei lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk mengawasi kalian dan ternyata aku datang disaat yg tepat"

"lanjutkan,Shikamaru" Neji berusaha fokus

"Merepotkan…jadi,menurutku Haruno Sakura lah yg mempunyai kalung tersebut"

Sunyi. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban terdengar dari semua orang yg berada ditempat itu.

Brakkk!

Ino wajah pucatnya menatap Shikamaru.

"Duduklah,Ino"perintah Sasuke

"Kau pasti salah,Shikamaru!tidak mungkin Sakura ia pasti aku mengetahuinya karna setiap ibunya memberikan perhiasan padanya ia selalu memberitahuku untuk bertanya tentang perhiasan itu."

"Tenang, hanya dugaan Shika" ucap Choji

"Sakura-san dalam bahaya! Aku harus melindunginya!" ucap Lee yg berapi-api

"Tidak,aku sangat yakin dia aku bertanya pada petugas pengantar di asrama dan hanya Sakura Haruno yg mendapatkan paket dari keluarganya berisi pesan sangat keluarga di KHS ini mempunyai paket bertuliskan hal tersebut bukan? Dan tadi pagi aku melihatnya memegang sesuatu dibalik kemejanya yg entah apa itu dengan wajah seolah berpikir keras beberapa kali yg entah sadar atau tidak ia lakukan." Jelas Shikamaru

Semua yg mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru bagaikan Shinichi di DC tersebut hanya bisa antara diam tidak mengerti atau karna mereka yakin jika Shikamaru benar termasuk Ino itu sendiri.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau kalian mulai menyelidiki Sakura Haruno ini." Ibiki membuka suara duluan

"Setuju! Aku yg akan mendekati Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto semangat

"Tidak,Aku saja!" timpal Lee

"Kau bercanda alis tebal?! Kau itu lain kelas mana mungkin bisa" Naruto tidak menyerah

"DIAM!"

Kembali hening setelah Ibiki kehilangan kesabaran untuk kedua kalinya

"Dobe,menurutku Ino dan Hinata yg lebih cocok." Sasuke membuka suara

Tetapi otak Ino berputar cepat dan menyeringai.

"Aku punya ide lebih baik…."

Sakura membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah buku kenangan SMP demi halaman ia balik demi mencari wajah seseorang yg merebut hatinya dari dulu itu dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah foto dengan wajah seorang pria tampan dan berambut mencuat kebelakang.

Kegiatan memandangi foto pada buku kenangan tersebut sudah ia lakukan dari dulu dan biasanya ia bawa tidur dibawah bantal.

"Sasuke-kun,apakah akan ada hari dimana aku bisa berbicara denganmu?"

Tok tok tok

Sakura langsung menyimpan buku tersebut dan berdiri menuju pintu untuk membukakan melihat orang dibalik pintu tersebut dan seketika itu wajahnya pun memerah.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Malam Sakura! Kami juga ada loh" Ten-Ten muncul dibalik Sasuke bersama Shikamaru.

Sakura yg binggung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ah,iya…silahkan" Ucap Sakura canggung mempersilahkan mereka masuk "maaf berantakan"

"Wah…kamarmu manis sekali Sakura,penuh dengan boneka!"

"khas anak perempuan…"

"aku perempuan,Shikamaru" protes Sakura sinis

Sakura menutup pintu dan melihat para tamunya sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa kamar ,inilah asrama KHS memberikan sofa pada setiap kamar masing-masing agar mereka nyaman dengan kamar masing-masing.

"jadi…apa yg membuat kalian kemari?" tanya Sakura

"ne,Sakura kami kemari mau bertanya sesuatu" ucap Ten-Ten

Alis Sakura naik sebelah yg menandakan ia binggung. 'bertanya? Apa yg sudah kulakukan hingga membuat Sasuke-kun datang kekamarku juga? ' pikir Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke

"Sakura?" panggil Ten-Ten

Sakura tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke

"oh,ehm…apa yg ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Sakura gugup

"merepotkan,langsung sajala ini sudah malam" Shikamaru tampak bosan

"Sakura kau memiliki Crimson Eye bukan?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya

Spontan Sakura memegang kalung dibalik kemeja yg saat ini tergantung dilehernya memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

'Dari mana mereka mengetahuinya? Apa yg harus kulakukan sekarang?' pikiran Sakura binggung

"Berarti benar,reaksimu mengatakan itu sendiri" Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati Sakura

Sakura mundur sambil meremas kalung yg tergantung dilehernya melihat Sasuke mendekat padanya.

"ap,apa yg kau inginkan Sasuke-kun?!" Tanya Sakura panik

"serahkan kalung itu dan diam atau kau melawan dan menyesal?" ancamnya

Sakura yg terpojok tidak tahu harus lari kemana ini normal atau tidak,tetapi jantung miliknya berdebar keras berharap Sasuke tidak harus menetapkan pilihan!

"a…aku…"

**Waaa! **

**Jelek ya? Maaf,maaf! Harap maklum Author newbie disini *sujud**

**Sasuke : jangan buat fanfic kalau gitu**

**Author : lo kok gitu!?**

**Naruto : Thor! Kok Sasuke mendekati Sakura-chan gitu sih?! Harusnya aku!**

**Author : kalau ga gini ga bakal jalan fanficnya,Na-ru-to.**

**Sakura : ehm…Thor?**

**Author : ape?**

**Sakura : Request dong,bisa ga tolong jangan buat aku OOC banget kayak gitu?**

**Author : OOC dari mane lu? Jelas-jelas lu dibuat Kishimoto-sensei juga gitu tauk!oi,Sasuke cepetan minta RnR ama readers.**

**Sasuke : iye,iye…maksa amat sih. Readers,tolong RnR nya.**

** minta sarannya agar bisa fic ini berkembang dan memuaskan para readers minna *tunduk**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apa kabar minna?**

**Demi menyalurkan hobi menghayal,Risa berniat buat ni chapter kedua lebih bagus dan bakalan diusahain lebih seru dari belum terlalu terasa karna Sasuke masih cuek dan belum mengenal doakan saja mereka.**

**Oh ya,Risa juga tidak sempurna apalagi masih newbie disini,jadi harap maklum jika penuh kesalahan.**

**Oke? Cuusss….**

Disclameir : Kishimoto sensei punya sih,tapi Risa pinjem dulu ya karakternya dengan nyicil 5 Kishimoto sensei kasih ke Risa,Naruto bakalan ganti judul jadi KHS Eraser. 

Chapter II : kesempatan emas

"a…aku…"

"hn?"

Pilihan yg dibuat oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura dilema antara dia harus menuruti keinginan sang ibu atau keegoisan hatinya yg saat ini begitu senang karena bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke walaupun yg pria itu inginkan hanya kalung yg kebetulan ada padanya.

Sakura melirik Ten-Ten dan Shikamaru yg sedang duduk tenang tanpa perduli hal apa yg akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"apa yg kalian inginkan dengan kalung ini?" ucap Sakura memberanikan diri

"kami tidak bisa memberi penjelasan padamu,Sakura" jawab Ten-Ten

Shikamaru yg menguap melirik jam dan menghela nafas "merepotkan,sebaiknya kau serahkan dan kami tidak akan menggangumu lagi"

Sakura menyadari satu hal dari ucapan ia menyerahkan kalung ini ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi pada pria ini kesempatannya?

"apa jawabanmu Sakura?"

"dengan syarat"

"hah,syarat?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

Sakura tidak boleh menyerahkan kesempatan emas ini walau ia harus melalaikan tanggung jawab yg diberikan oleh sekali ini,ia ingin egois.

"kalian harus membiarkanku terlibat sepenuhnya dengan apa yg ingin kalian lakukan terhadap kalung bagaimanapun kalung ini adalah milikku dan tanggung jawab yg keluargaku syaratku"

Ten-Ten terkejut dengan syarat yg diberikan oleh berdiri dan bermaksud untuk merebut kalung itu dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yg sedang memojokkan Sakura.

"DIAM DITEMPAT!"

Seketika Ten-Ten mematung mendengar teriakan mengapa Sasuke yg biasanya diam dan jarang berteriak kini melakukan hal sebaliknya?

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

"merepotkan…Sasuke,bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Sasuke menatap mata hijau didepannya dengan dingin dan ia menyeringai menakutkan.

"aku akan memenuhi syarat itu."

"Apa kau gila Sasuke?! Dia bisa ma.."

"kau ingin menentangku,Ten-Ten?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Nada sinis dan mata yg memandangnya dengan dingin membuat Ten-Ten tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara pasrah dengan apa yg terjadi pada Sakura.

"ikut aku sepulang sekolah,kau akan pilihanmu" lanjut Sasuke memandang perempuan didepannya dengan mata sekelam malam yg sinis.

Gadis bersurai pink ini sedang menatap lapangan dari jendela kelas disampingnya seolah pikiran gadis itu tidak merasa masih bermimpi dengan kejadian semalam dikamarnya apalagi ia berani menentang pernyataan Sasuke walau ia merasa ketakutan juga setelah pria itu berteriak pada Ten-Ten.

"Sakura,kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke semalam bukan?"

Oh bagus,suara orang yg sangat ia kenal ini…

"Ino,dari mana kau tahu?"

Senyum lebar tergambar jelas dari wajah cantik gadis Yamanaka ini membuat Sakura semakin penasaran apa yg sebenarnya mana mungkin ia bertanya pada gadis ini? Pasti jawabannya sangat menyebalkan,seperti menyuruhnya menunggu atau sejenisnya.

"kau akan segera to the new world,babe"

Benarkan?

"Yo,teme! Aku mau bicara!"

Dengan wajah malas,Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya."hn?"

"kenapa kau menyangkutkan Sakura dalam organisasi kita?! Kau ingin dia celaka?"

"Dobe,dia sendiri yg hanya memberinya pilihan serahkan atau menyesal"

"Teme!" Naruto bersiap untuk meninju Sasuke tatapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan sesaat sebelum menyentuh wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"ara,dilarang bertengkar dilorong ." ucap Kakashi dengan senyum kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto "ayo masuk kelas,masalah ini sebaiknya dibahas setelah pulang sekolah,bukan?apakah kalian mau dikeluarkan dari Eraser?"lanjut Kakashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Naruto membuang muka dengan kesal sedangkan Sasuke tampak tidak perduli dan hanya berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sementara itu,diluar gedung sekolah dua orang pria baru saja tiba dan melihat sekolah tersebut tanpa berniat untuk masuk secara 'bersih' seperti murid biasanya yg berada digedung tersebut.

"kalung itu ada disuatu tempat disekolah ini?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut merah

"mungkin,informan kita yg mengatakannya jadi bisa saja …kau ingin menungguku memastikannya?" jawab pria lain yg berkuncir

"huh,aku benci menunggu"

"kalau begitu akan menyusup kesekolah yg besar ini"

"hati-hati,jangan merepotkanku dengan tertangkap"

"tenang saja,aku akan membuat seni disekolah ini" ucapnya dengan senyuman

Pulang sekolah tiba,ini adalah waktu yg dijanjikan oleh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya yg entah kemana ia akan dibawa apalagi setelah ucapan Ino.'new world' apa yg menunggunya?

"Sakura,ayo ikut kami"

Mata emerald miliknya melihat Sasuke menunggunya untuk segera pergi dari kelas mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun,Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah memastikan Sakura selesai membereskan sigap gadis bersurai pink itu mengikuti pria siap dengan apa yg akan ia lihat atau dengar setelah ini,demi keegoisan pria didepannya,pria yg akhirnya berbicara dengannya secara pribadi seperti Naruto atau yg lain berbicara dengan santainya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya melihat kanan kiri,ia merasa hanya berjalan melewati lorong gedung angkatannya seperti biasa tanpa ada hal yg kemudian melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu yg seluruh murid sekolah ini kenal dan hanya orang berkepentingan yg bisa memasukinya kepala sekolah.

" sekolah sudah menunggu" ucap Sasuke

'ruang kepala sekolah?' batin Sakura merasa aneh

Sakura membuka pintu yg terbuat dari kayu buatan khusus tersebut dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sedang duduk manis sambil melihat bosan kearah Sakura.

"se..selamat siang,Tsunade sensei" sapa Sakura

"ya,masuklah aku sudah lelah menunggu."ucapnya sambil berdiri

Sakura masuk sambil diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya yg menutup pintu kemudian berjalan kebelakang kepala sekolah.

"jadi…kau yg bernama Sakura Haruno pemilik kalung Crimson Eye membawanya bersamamu sekarang bukan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah,ikut aku" ucapnya kemudian

Tsunade menggeser sebuah lemari buku dibelakang meja kerjanya menggeser seakan itu adalah sebuah pintu geser dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan gelap yg entah tempat apa itu.

"masuk." Perintah Tsunade

Sakura menuruti Tsunade dan memasuki ruangan gelap mendengar seseorang saling yg sangat ia kenal karna mungkin hampir setiap hari ia mendengarnya.

"oh kau sudah datang,Sakura-chan!" sambut Naruto senang

Benar,suara Naruto…

"ka,kalian…" Sakura tergagap.

Ia melihat sebagian besar orang yg ia kenal ada disini yg juga merupakan teman sekelasnya seperti Shikamaru,Naruto,Choji,Hinata,Kiba,Ino dan sisanya adalah orang terkenal disekolahnya seperti Neji angkatan tiga yg juara karate,Lee yg terkenal dengan mata bulatnya serta alis tebal itu dan Sai,seorang pelukis pacar kebanggaan Ino yg suka tersenyum kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"semua sudah berkumpul?"tanya Tsunade melihat seluruh ruangan "baik,duduk ditempat masing-masing! Aku akan menjelaskan apa yg akan kita lakukan sekarang."ucap Tsunade sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas

"Tsunade sama,pikirkan Sakura dulu sebelum menjelaskan" Sasuke memperingatkan

Sakura masih terlihat binggung dengan ruangan besar yg hanya ada sebuah meja besar oval,beberapa kursi dan lemari besi yg cukup besar apa ini?

"ehem,mulai hari ini secara resmi Sakura Haruno akan menjadi anggota Eraser di Crimson Eye yg kita cari ada padanya dan ia juga sudah menyetujui akan terlibat dengan kita."

"tu,tunggu Tsunade sensei! Apa itu Eraser? Memang benar saya menyetujui bahawa saya akan terlibat tetapi saya tidak pernah menyetujui akan menjadi anggota resmi!" ucap Sakura tegas

Sasuke menghela nafas dan maju"biar aku yg bicara" ia menoleh kepada Sakura "kau yg berkata akan terlibat sepenuhnya bukan?berarti kau akan menjadi anggota Eraser secara perlu kau tahu,KHS Eraser adalah organisasi yg berpihak antara hitam dan putih secara ,kami akan melakukan apapun sampai mendapatkan target sekalipun itu harus membunuh siapapun yg menjadi penghalang."

Sakura bergetar,ia menundukkan ?hal seperti itu...apakah ini yg dimaksud oleh Sasuke dengan pernyataan 'menyesal'?

Sasuke menyeringai "heh,sekarang kau baru menyesali pilihanmu? Sudah terlambat nona…"

Tidak ada yg membuka suara maupun berusaha untuk membela Sakura karena ini adalah pilihan gadis itu sendiri untuk terjun kedunia Eraser.

Suasana diruangan tersebut menjadi semakin berat tanpa ada yg bergerak dan penjelasan yg diberikan oleh Sasuke psati akan semakin membuat mental Sakura …

"baiklah."Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap mata hitam disampingnya seolah menantangnya "aku akan adalah pilihanku dan aku tidak akan bisa mengubahnya"ucapnya penuh dengan ketegasan

"hn, kau juga siap untuk terbunuh dalam setiap tugas yg diberikan" ucap Sasuke sinis

"tidak akan! Sasuke-chan akan kulindungi disetiap misi!" Naruto berdiri dengan semangat

"Sakura-chan,akulah yg akan melindungimu,tenang saja aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi!" ucap Lee tidak mau kalah

"Berisik!kalian para bocah hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas dan pulang dalam keadaan bernyawa!" bentak Tsunade kemudian melirik Sakura "kau sudah menyatakan sendiri bahwa kau akan masuk organisasi KHS perlu mempunyai keahlian setidaknya bela diri untuk perlindungan karna masing-masing anggota memiliki posisi kau cukup terampil,aku akan menentukan posisi apa yg cocok untukmu" lanjut Tsunade tegas

"berarti salah satu dari kami akan menjadi mentornya?merepotkan…bisakah Tsunade sama berikan pada sensei yg jauh lebih ahli daripada kami?" ucap Shikamaru malas

"dasar pemalas,seakan kau yg akan melatihnya" cibir Naruto

"tenang saja,aku sudah menyiapkan mentor yg cocok untuknya dan yg pasti dia adalah orang yg bertanggung jawab membawa Sakura bergabung dalam organisasi ini"

'yg membawaku ke organisasi ini? Berarti…" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke,sebenarnya bukan hanya dia tetapi seluruh ruangan tersebut memandang pria tampan nan dingin tersebut.

"hn,jangan bercanda"

"teme! Harusnya kau merasa beruntung bisa berduaan melatih Sakura-chan!"

Ino hanya terkikik senang dalam berjalan lancar,ia yakin pasti Sasuke akan membawa Sakura masuk dalam organisasi ini apalagi Sakura orang yg nekat.

"ehm..berdua?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah

"tentu,dengan begitu kau akan lebih fokus" jawab Tsunade

"aku tidak mau" Sasuke menyela

"kau ingin menentang atasan,Sasuke?" Tsunade berusaha membujuk 'paksa'

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari pria berambut mencuat kebelakang tersebut,ia hanya menutup matanya dan membuang muka.

"kuanggap kau ,selamat datang di organisasi KHS Eraser Sakura Haruno."ucap Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya yg disambut oleh Sakura "ha,hai…sensei"

"yoshh! Jika ada yg ingin kau tanyakan,bertanya saja padaku Sakura!" ucap Ino senang

"Ino…" melihat reaksi Ino,ia kini paham bahwa gadis itu yg mengatur ini semua.

Langkah demi langkah penuh kewaspadaan dijalani oleh pria dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu dan wajah ditutupi masker ini seolah ia berhati-hati akan menemukan mayat yg dikubur dihalaman sekolah secara rapi dan ia tahu perbuatan siapa ini.

"bagaimana Kakashi-san?"

Pria bernama Kakashi tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut

"mereka sudah memasuki akan memberitahu Tsunade,kau urus sisanya Yamato" perintahnya sambil berlalu

Mata Yamato menatap kedua mayat yg kini sudah mulai membusuk itu dengan kesal.

"membereskan ini?hh…Kakashi-san…" keluhnya

Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dengan gugup sesuai perintah Tsunade karna jika ada yg tidak ia mengerti ia akan bertanya pada sang mentor disampingnya.

"jangan gugup Sakura,aku sudah berhasil membuatmu dekat dengan sasuke bukan?" bisik Ino

Sakura memberi deathglare pada Ino,ia takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya walaupun Ino hanya berbisik pelan.

"tujuan kita adalah melindungi Sakura yg membawa Crimson Eye saat Akatsuki belum menemukan keberadaan kalung tersebut,kita masih bisa tenang." Jelas Tsunade

"Sasuke-kun,Akatsuki itu apa?" tanya Sakura

" hanya mengincar barang berharga yg harganya tak ternilai atau langka kemudian menjualnya ke pasar gelap dengan harga mereka merugikan negara"

"mereka berbahaya?"

"hn"

Greekk

Pintu dibelakang dibuka oleh seseorang yg membuat semua mata memandang kearah orang itu yg ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade

"Kakashi-sensei..?" Sakura terkejut melihat senseinya mengetahui tempat ini

"Tsunade sama,Akatsuki sudah mengetahui lokasi Crimson Eye dan sekarang mereka sudah berada disuatu tempat digedung baru menemukan 2 mayat penjaga sekolah dikubur"

Suasana dalam ruangan tersebut langsung orang memasang wajah serius mengetahui kabar yg diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"hm,begitu…cepat juga mereka terima kasih semua anggota akan memikirkan strategi agar Crimson Eye tidak jatuh ketangan mereka"

"baik" jawab Kakashi kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu

"kalian dengar itu?prioritaskan untuk melindungi Sakura dan Crimson Eye." Perintah Tsunade

"siap,Tsunade sama" ucap semua yg ada diruangan tersebut

"Shikamaru akan memikirkan Strategi seperti biasanya dan Sasuke memimpin" lanjut gadis bermata coklat itu dengan tegas

"merepotkan…kita tidak tahu berapa anggota Akatsuki yg menyusup,Tsunade sama"

"tunggu,menurut informasi biasanya mereka bergerak secara saja aku tidak tahu siapa yg menyusup saat ini" jelas Sai

"Sai,siapa saja yg kau ketahui dari anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Kiba

"benar juga,Kiba bisa melacaknya dengan Akamaru" ucap Naruto baru teringat kemampuan pria yg selalu membawa anjingnya itu

"Kiba bisa melacaknya?tapi bukankah tidak ada benda yg bisa digunakan anjing itu untuk…"

"seluruh murid sekolah ini sudah dihapal baunya oleh Akamaru,jika ada bau asing menyusup disekolah akan langsung ketahuan,Sakura" potong Ino

Sakura takjub dengan kemampuan anjing yg dimiliki oleh Kiba setiap anggota memiliki kemampuan masing-masing dan tentunya sangat profesional walaupun masih seorang pelajar dan inilah dunia yg ia masuki.

"jadi,kau tahu siapa aja Sai?" Kiba bertanya lagi

"hanya I…"

"Itachi Uchiha juga termasuk bukan?" potong Sasuke cepat

Sakura menatap pria disampingnya,nada pria itu terlihat begitu sinis dan mata hitam itu menyimpan sebuah kebencian yg sangat besar saat menyebutkan nama tersebut.

"U…Uchiha?marganya sama dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"psst! Sakura kau tidak boleh bertanya padanya tentang hal sangat sensitif terhadap hal itu" Ino memperingatkan dengan cepat

Tapi,Sakura masih merasa sangat penasaran dengan maksudnya dibalik mata yg penuh kebencian saat menyebutkan nama Itachi Uchiha?

"ya,Itachi Uchiha dan Kisame masih belum jelas" jelas Sai

"semoga saja bukan mereka…baik,rapat akan membiacarakannya pada anggota pikirkan strategi yg tepat,Kiba cari penyusup itu dan sisanya lindungi Sakura termasuk kalung itu." Perintah Tsunade kemudian membuka pintu dibelakangnya

Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju kamar pria itu demi melindungi dirinya sementara yg lain sedang bersiap-siap dan akan menyusul nanti.

Berjalan dengan kecanggungan dan tidak ada satupun yg membuka suara membuat Sakura semakin gugup berada disamping pria yg ia sukai daridulu emeraldnya ia geser kesamping perlahan melihat wajah yg sangat tidak mood sejak nama Itachi Uchiha disebutkan.

"ehm…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan

"hn?

"sebenarnya…siapa maksudnya anggota lengkap yg dimaksud Tsunade sensei tadi?"

"para sensei sekolah kita"

"sensei juga termasuk Eraser?"

"hn"

Sakura kehabisan ide untuk bertanya,ia memilih untuk berhenti bertanya dan menikmati saat berjalan dengan pria yg ia sukai ini.

"sudah sampai,masuklah" ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan

Sakura menyadari satu akan berada dikamar seorang pria dan hanya ada mereka berdua saat hanya bisa mematung didepan kamar pria itu.

"apa yg kau tunggu?"

"ah,ehm… ,Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan kaku bagaikan berjalan menuju sofa milik Sasuke dan berusaha duduk secara normal agar tidak terlihat Sasuke membuka lemarinya mengambil sesuatu.

"ah,Sasuke-kun mau mandi?" tanya Sakura

"hn"

"ka,kalau begitu…" Sakura memutar bola matanya binggung "a..aku harus apa?"

"terserahmu,hidupkan TV kalau kau bosan" jawab Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi

Sakura yg memastikan bahwa Sasuke sedang mandi,berjalan mendekati sebuah foto yg terpajang di meja belajar pria tersebut.

"ini…keluarga Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikan satu persatu orang yg didalam figur seorang ayah yg terlihat kaku,ibu yg cantik dan terlihat lembut kemudian Sasuke kecil tersenyum manis difoto itu disampingnya seorang pria tampan dengan rambut panjang diikat tersenyum kalem.

"apakah…ini Itachi Uchiha?kenapa kakak Sasuke masuk Akatsuki?" gumam Sakura

Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali foto itu dan bermaksud untuk duduk,tetapi ia mendengar pintu Sasuke diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"ah,itu mungkin mereka" Sakura segera berjalan untuk membukanya dan melewati pintu kamar mandi yg bersebelahan dengan pintu ruangan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura,Sasuke telah selesai dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk pada pinggangnya.

"waa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan

"ap,waa! Sakura!" Sasuke terkejut Sakura berada didepan pintu kamar mandi dan menabrak Sakura yg sedang menutup matanya.

Bruukkk!

Naruto dan yg lain berada didepan kamar Sasuke setelah beberapa kali mengetuk,mendengar suara teriakan dan seseorang terjatuh dari balik pintu kamar.

"Teme!Sakura-chan!"teriak Naruto panik

"minggir Naruto!" Ino segera membuka kenop pada pintu tersebut dan ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dengan segera pintu itu terbuka dan mereka membulatkan mata melihat kedua orang yg berada dikamar tersebut bukan diserang tetapi kenyataanya Sasukelah yg menyerang begitulah pendapat dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke menimpa Sakura setelah mereka bertabrakan ia hanya memakai handuk pada pinggangnya,tentu saja dengan sekali lihat semua mengerti.

"ehm…teme?kau menyerang Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

Atau mungkin salah paham.

**Akhirnya…chapter kedua selesai.**

**Uda diusahain update kilat nih,**

**Masih banyak salah ya? Belum terlalu memuaskan?**

**Maaf,maaf Author masih newbie dan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk di chapter depan.**

**Karna itu,Author minta RnR nya agar bisa lebih memuaskan Readers semua.**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan,minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna!**

**Maaf soal chapter 2 yg mungkin berantakan dan banyak kesalahan karna Risa lagi eror yg ternyata baru ketahuan saat udah dipublish.**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak separah chapter sebelumnya,**

**Yg binggung chapter kemarin akan dijelaskan sekilas disini.**

Previous story : Sakura yg mengajukan syarat agar bisa bersama Sasukepun mulai mengenal sebuah dunia baru di KHS dan menjadi anggota Eraser dengan persetujuan Tsunade. sementara itu,Kakashi yg menemukan mayat seorang penjaga didepan KHS melaporkan pada Tsunade bahwa grup Akatsuki sudah menyusup untuk mengambil kalung yg dimiliki oleh Sakura. sesuai perintah Tsunade,prioritas para Eraser adalah melindungi Sakura dan kalung yg ia bawa membuat Sakura harus dilindungi sang mentor yaitu Sasuke. saat berada dikamar Sasuke,tanpa sengaja mereka berdua membuat salah paham yg bertepatan datangnya Naruto dkk.

Disclameir : hanya milik Kishimoto-sensei! Andaikan diwariskan sama Risa ini bakalan berubah genre dan tidak ada cerita tentang tobi *digetok Kishimoto-sensei

**# # #**

Chapter 3 : Apakah sebuah kesalahan?

"ini salah paham." Tegas Sasuke menatap rekan Erasernya yg saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. ia dituduh 'menyerang' perempuan pink disebelahnya yg saat ini tertunduk malu karna kejadian beberapa menit lalu tersebut.

"tidak perlu malu,Sasuke. mungkin saja sifat aslimu keluar saat berduaan dikamar dengan seorang perempuan" Kiba berusaha menjahili Sasuke yg dihadiahi deathglare

"ehm…benar kata Sasuke-kun,aku bermaksud membuka pintu untuk kalian dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun akan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk dipinggangnya,dan…." Sakura yg kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan antara dia dan pria itu membuat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"kau yakin,Sakura-chan? Teme beneran tidak menyentuhmu bukan?!" tanya Naruto

"kau tidak perlu malu-malu Sakura…"bisik Ino

"merepotkan,apa jadinya kalau kami datang terlambat sedikit saja"

"berisik!" Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran "terserah kalian mau anggap apa,aku sudah mengatakan yg sebenarnya!"

BOOM!

Suara keras terdengar dari luar asrama membuat candaan antar Eraser tersebut berhenti dan segera melihat keluar jendela kamar milik Sasuke. gedung yg mereka kenali sebagai ruangan peralatan sejarah telah meledak menyisakan debu dan asap yg terlihat jelas dari kamar milik Sasuke.

"cih,mereka sudah bergerak" gumam Sasuke

"aku,Ten-Ten dan Lee akan melihat kesana sedangkan sisanya tetap disini lindungi Sakura beserta kalung itu!" perintah Neji kemudian keluar diikuti Ten-Ten dan Lee

"a,apa?kenapa mereka meledakkan ruangan peralatan sejarah?" tanya Sakura

"kemungkinan besar karna mereka menyangka dapat menemukan Crimson Eye disana atau hanya untuk sekedar peringatan pada kita" jelas Shikamaru

"Hinata! Kau bisa melacak dari kamera pengintai disekitar ruangan itu?" tanya Kiba

"I,iya. ini lagi diusahakan" ucap Hinata membuka laptopnya

Sakura mulai gelisah,ia tidak menyangka dampak dari perbuatan Akatsuki akan berimbas pada lingkungan sekitar apalagi ini adalah sebuah sekolahan yg memiliki ratusan murid disetiap angkatannya!

"tenanglah,Sakura-chan. kami pasti akan melindungimu!" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Sakura memang mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah orang yg ceria dan tidak takut apapun,bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini ia bisa menenangkan dirinya. andaikan seseorang dihatinya juga seperti itu,alangkah bahagia dirinya.

# # #

Neji,Ten-Ten dan Lee berlari menuju tempat ledakan yg merupakan gedung utama sekolah KHS ruangan peralatan sejarah yg meledak beberapa menit lalu itu. bisa diduga,debu dan asap masih menghalangi pengelihatan mereka saat tiba disana.

"Ten-Ten,Lee sembunyi!" Neji memberi yg menyadari sesuatu memberi peringatan

Dengan segera Ten-Ten dan Lee bersembunyi dibalik dinding masing-masing. sebuah suara terdengar tak lama setelah peringatan dari Neji.

"hmm?ternyata sudah sampai disini?"

"huh,terlalu lama. membuatku menunggu seperti ini…"

Neji melihat dengan mata indigonya dua pria yg memiliki suara tersebut keluar dari balik asap yg menghalangi pengelihatannya tadi. tampak pria dengan jas dominan hitam dengan dasi bercorak awan merah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. yg satu berambut kuning dan berambut panjang dikuncir dengan sebelah poni menutupi sebelah mata,yg satu lagi pria dengan wajah yg cukup muda berambut merah menatap Neji dengan kesal.

"Akatsuki…" gumam Neji geram

Pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning tersebut tersenyum mendengar Neji "kau tahu kami,berarti tujuan kami kemaripun sudah kalian ketahui bukan?" ucapnya

"huh,Crimson Eye? Kami yg menemukannya duluan"

"sudahlah,Deidara. aku benci membuat yg lain menunggu lebih baik langsung saja bunuh bocah ini dan rebut Crimson Eye" pria berambut merah itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya

Deidara,pria berambut kuning itu menghentikan tangan milik rekannya tersebut "sudahlah kak Sasori,cukup aku yg mengurusnya."

Sasori menurunkan tangannya dan mundur "cepatlah,jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama lagi"

"tentu" jawabnya percaya diri

Neji mengambil kuda-kuda bersiap jika Deidara akan menyerang tiba-tiba. ia melihat pria itu merogoh kantong dalam jas miliknya berharap pikirannya tidak benar.

"aku akan memberimu sebuah seni,bocah…" ucap Deidara mencabut penutup granat dengan cepat. Neji melihat granat tersebut dan menyadari bahaya.

"Ten-Ten!Lee pergi dari sini!" teriak Neji

"terlambat~"

# # # #

BOOMM!

Kamar milik Sasuke merasakan getaran tersebut dan kembali melihat keluar asap mengepul tebal keluar dari gedung yg sama dan tidak jauh dari tempat pertama meledak.

"sial! Hinata,apa yg terjadi disana?!" tanya Sasuke

"ma,maaf kamera ruangan dan depan pintu emergency rusak akibat ledakan pertama. sinyal pada baju milik Neji-niichan,Ten-Ten dan Lee juga hilang sepenuhnya." Jawab Hinta

"a…Neji,Ten-Ten dan Lee..apa yg terjadi pada mereka!?" Sakura memucat mengetahui kabar yg diberikan oleh Hinata

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan menyusul mereka dan menghajar para penyusup dari Akatsuki itu!" ucap Naruto berlari menuju pintu

Blam!

Dengan cepat Sasuke menutup pintu tepat sebelum Naruto keluar dari kamar miliknya. ia memandang dengan dingin pada sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"minggir,Teme!aku akan menghajar penyusup itu dan menyelamatkan mereka bertiga!"

"Dobe,setidaknya pikirkan keadaan dengan kepala dingin walau hanya sekali"

Sakura menatap kedua pria yg saling bertukar pandang tersebut,hatinya merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah memberi 'syarat' yg bahkan merugikan pihak Eraser seperti ini hanya demi sebuah keegoisan dirinya.

"maaf…"air mata tampak menetes dari emerald itu "ini semua karna aku…andaikan aku tidak memberi 'syarat' dan menyerahkan kalung ini pada kalian…mungkin keadaan akan berbeda"

"Sa,Sakura…" Ino panik melihat sahabatnya menangis

"jangan bodoh,Sakura. kau sudah menjadi anggota Eraser setidaknya berbanggalah dan percaya pada rekanmu akan selamat. kalau kau ingin menyesali hal yg sudah berlalu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura

"aku akan berusaha percaya…" jawab Sakura menghapus airmatanya "maaf,semuanya."

Ino tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya mengerti akan keadaan yg akan ia hadapi mulai dari sekarang.

"sekarang sebaiknya kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu,Shikamaru"

"tentu,Sasuke. aku mempunyai rencana. tapi sebaiknya kita hubungi Tsunade sama dan para anggota lengkap yg saat ini berada diruang rahasia dan tidak mengetahui apapun yg terjadi diluar"

"ehm…aku sudah menghubungi Tsunade sama sejak Neji-niichan pergi ke ruang peralatan sejarah." Ucap Hinata

"kuharap mereka tiba tepat waktu. merekalah yg paling dekat dengan ruangan itu saat ini" ucap Choji yg masih memperhatikan situasi dari jendela kamar Sasuke

# # # #

Kepulan asap dan debu tampak menghiasi gedung yg hampir sepenuhnya hancur karena ledakan tersebut. dibaliknya,ada 2 orang yg masih berdiri sempurna tanpa terluka sedikitpun setelah melakukan perlindungan diri sebelumnya.

"cih,berhasil lolos?" ucap salah satu pria tersebut

"setidaknya ledakanku sudah memberi seni yg megah disini" jawab Deidara bangga

"jangan senang dulu,penyusup"

Suara tersebut menghentikan pembicaraan antara kedua orang itu dan mencari sumbernya yg ternyata hanya beberapa meter didepan.

"huh,ternyata tidak mati malah nambah…" keluh Deidara

"tidak perlu cemas,yg akan mati disini adalah kalian" ucap Tsunade kalem "karna kalian sudah berani merusak bangunan sekolah milikku" yg ternyata sangat marah

Tsunade,Kakashi dan Ibiki melindungi para Eraser muda yg hampir terkena ledakan barusan dengan tameng baja spesial.

Neji tersadar saat ini ia sedang berada dibelakang Tameng baja milik Tsunade"Tsu…Tsunade sama!" ucapnya terbangun

"kau sudah sadar,bocah?" Tsunade melirik Neji "kalau begitu segeralah pergi dari sini. mulai dari sini adalah urusan kami" ucap Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berornamen hitam keemasan yg diarahkan pada Deidara.

"Tsu.."

"sebaiknya kalian pergi ke perlindungan,Neji. Iruka dan Anko sedang menyebarkan gas tidur di asrama agar tidak ada yg terbangun saat ini"ucap Kakashi

Neji sekilas tampak ragu untuk meninggalkan seniornya,ia sangat ingin bertarung bersama dan mempelajari kemampuan anggota Akatsuki.

"ayo, perintah senior" ucap Lee memegang bahu Neji

"baiklah. kalahkan mereka Kakashi-sensei,Tsunade-sama" ucap Neji berlalu bersama Lee dan Ten-Ten meninggalkan kedua seniornya

"lihat,kau melepaskan mereka." Keluh Sasori melirik Deidara

"aku tidak butuh melawan mereka yg hidup karna diselamatkan oleh dua orang didepan kita. mungkin lebih berseni kalau aku membunuh senior mereka" jawab Deidara santai

Dor!Dor!Dor!

Kakashi melepaskan peluru dari pistolnya yg hampir mengenai Deidara jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar dan membaca gerakan tangan pria itu. namun,dari sebelah kirinya dimana titik buta yaitu mata sebelahnya yg tertutup oleh rambut kuningnya,tampak sebuah kaki melayangkan tendangannya dengan keras mengenai Deidara yg tidak sempat untuk melindungi diri.

Sasori melihat rekannya yg terlempar cukup jauh berkat tendangan Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafasnya 'perempuan tua itu cukup kuat…' batinnya melihat Tsunade. ia ingin bertindak karna sudah cukup lama ia berada disini,tetapi sebuah getaran pada saku celana menghentikannya.

"cih,pasti ketua" gumamnya sambil mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat sekilas ponsel miliknya kemudian menyimpannya kembali.

"cukup sampai disini main-mainnya. lain kali kami akan mengambil Crimson Eye. ini adalah peringatan untuk kalian Eraser" Ucapnya sembari sebuah gas yg berasal dari Deidara mulai menyebar dan membutakan mereka untuk sementara

"sial!" umpat Tsunade mengarahkan pistolnya ketempat dimana ia memperikarakan Sasori dan Deidara kabur Dor!Dor!Dor! tetapi tidak satupun mengenai mereka. gas asap itupun mulai menghilang berkat angin yg bertiup dari luar bekas ledakan pada ruangan tersebut yg tidak menyisakan jejak anggota Akatsuki.

# # # # #

"ah!" Hinata berteriak melihata laptopnya

"ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura panik

"ada dua orang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah kita." Ucapnya

"seperti apa mereka?" tanya Sasuke

"ehm…hanya terlihat rambut mereka. yg satu berkuncir pirang dan satu lagi warna merah berambut pendek"

Choji mendekati kumpulan yg sedang melihat serius laptop Hinata "sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dan Akatsuki mundur"

"aku melacak mereka dengan Akamaru tetapi mereka menyebarkan sebuah parfum yg menyengat membuat kami kehilangan jejak mereka" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba muncul

"bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya Sakura

"ehm…Neji niichan dan yg lain kembali keruangan perlindungan. sepertinya mereka hanya sedikit terluka" ucap Hinata

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega karna hanya sedikit terluka dan tidak ada yg parah ataupun harus kehilangan. ia menatap pria disampingnya yg masih diam menatap layar laptop milik Hinata.

'apakah Sasuke-kun masih penasaran dengan dua orang dari Akatsuki itu?' batin Sakura

"bagaimana Sai? Kau mengenali kedua orang itu?" tanya Shikamaru

Pria pucat itu menggeleng pelan,dilihat darimanapun kedua orang itu tidak ada dalam informasi yg ia terima maupun keluarganya.

"ehm…dimana ruang perlindungan Ino?" tanya Sakura

"ada dibawah sekolah ini. pintu masuknya dari gedung asrama guru." Jawabnya

"apakah kalian tidak memiliki tenaga medis?"

"ada Suzune-sensei guru uks atau Tsunade-sama,tetapi saat ini keduanya sedang tidak bisa diganggu. ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino."hei,Sasuke-kun aku boleh menemui Neji dan yg lain?mungkin aku bisa mengobati mereka"

Ino menepukkan tangannya "benar juga! Sakura bercita-cita menjadi dokter. kau pasti bisa mengobatinya. ayo kita kesana Sakura"

"aku yg akan mengatarnya. aku mentor gadis ini" ucap Sasuke membuka pintu "kalian sebaiknya kembali ke kamar masing-masing"

Ino tersenyum melirik gadis bersurai pink disampingnya "pergilah Sakura! Kau akan berduaan dengan Sasuke untuk beberapa menit kedepan"

Sakura menatap Sahabatnya dengan kesal dan mengikuti Sasuke meninggalkan semua yg dikamar tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum.

"kau merencanakannya Ino?" ucap Sai yg sudah mengenal sifat kekasihnya

"huhu…aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya. ada yg mau taruhan?"

# # # # #

Hening.

itulah kata yg tepat menggambarkan suasana mereka berdua saat ini. tidak ada yg membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan hingga langkah kaki mereka menggema dengan keras pada dinding lorong sekolah mereka.

"ehm…aku belum pernah masuk asrama para sensei. seperti apa tempatnya,Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kecanggungan

"seperti asrama kita" jawab Sasuke singkat

"benarkah?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya "aku harap mereka baik-baik saja"

"hn"

Suasana kembali hening dan sepi. memang seperti yg ia duga,untuk dekat dengan pria disampingnya ini butuh perjuangan ekstra dan tingkat kesabaran yg tinggi. beberapa menit yg sangat membosankan dan mendebarkan itu berlalu dan akhirnya mereka tiba di gedung asrama guru KHS yg besarnya bahkan menyamai asrama mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke membuka pintu yg tidak ada namanya yg ternyata adalah lift. Sakura semakin tidak percaya sekolah ini sangat diluar akal -kira berapa yg dihabiskan untuk membangun semua ini?

Tiiit

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka,dan tampak cahaya berpancar dengan terang dari ruangan tersebut. ruangan yg cukup besar dan entah kenapa sekeliling dindingnya terbuat dari baja.

"kenapa hanya kalian yg kemari?" tanya Ten-Ten

"hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu

"Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Lee ceria

Ia menundukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Lee serta senyuman manis,melihat rekannya yg sehat membuat Sakura berlega hati saat ini. kecuali pria bermata indigo dipojokan yg masih berusaha membalut segera Sakura berlari mendekati Neji.

"ehm..Neji,biar aku bantu. sudah kau bersihkan semua lukanya?" tanya Sakura

"sudah,hanya saja aku belum terbiasa membalut. tadi kepalaku terkena puing-puing yg terlempar saat ledakan." Jawabnya

"begitukah?aku bantu membalutkannya untukmu" ucap Sakura

Neji masih terdiam melihat Sakura membalutkan perban untuknya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap lurus ke arah Lee yg tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya yg rapi. Ya,itu kebiasaanya akibat ajaran sang guru.

"maafkan aku,Neji…andaikan aku tidak mengajukan syarat pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini" ucap Sakura

Pria berambut panjang itu kini menatap gadis pink disampingnya "kau bercanda?berkatmu kami bisa mengetahui anggota akatsuki lainnya. Harusnya kau bangga"

Sakura yg mendengar ucapan Neji membuatnya tersenyum "terima kasih,Neji"

Disisi lain,Sasuke yg melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa membuang muka dan duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut. entah perasaan apa yg menggelitiknya saat ini,tapi perasaan itu ia tepis jauh dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk fokus dalam masalah penyusupan ini.

"selesai,Neji." Ucap Sakura membereskan peralatan p3k

"terima kasih,Sakura" ucap pria bermata indigo itu kemudian melihat Sasuke "kau tidak bertanya padaku tentang penyusupan?"

"aku sudah melihat hanya ingin tahu kemampuan mereka"

"Sasuke,mungkin lebih baik kita bicarakan pada saat rapat" usul Ten-Ten

"aku setuju. kudengar Guy-sensei juga besok akan pulang dari misinya." Ucap Lee

pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yg masih duduk disamping Neji. entah ia sadari atau tidak,wajahnya menampilkan ketidaksukaan akan kedekatan tersebut.

"kita kembali. aku capek" ucap Sasuke berdiri

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan berpamitan pada ketiganya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke kembali ke lift ketiga orang yg ditinggalkan tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"hei Neji,apakah kau sadar tadi reaksi Sasuke?" tanya Ten-Ten

"kau beruntung dirawat oleh Sakura-chan,Neji!"

Pria berambut coklat panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri untuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya. "kita lihat saja,ini akan menjadi semakin seru kalau dia bisa mengubah pria dingin itu bukan?"

# # # # #

Sakura menyisir rambut pink panjangnya sambil melamun didepan kaca rias miliknya seolah pikirannya sedang tidak ada disana. ya,ia masih memikirkan tentang anggota Akatsuki yg semalam menyusup dan menghancurkan sebagian gedung sekolahnya dengan mudah. tentu saja ia menyadari itu semua karna kalung yg ia pakai saat ini. Crimson Eye yg sangat langka.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan terdengar dari kamar milik Sakura. ia meletakkan sisir pada meja rias dan segera pergi untuk membuka pintu.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut

Ia melihat pria didepannya dengan pandangan heran. sekolah belum dimulai apalagi ini adalah asrama wanita yg tidak sembarang pria bisa masuk jika tidak ada ijin dari kepala sekolah. lalu apa maksud dari pria yg ia puja berada didepannya saat ini?

"hn,kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya datar

"ehm….kau menjemputku,Sasuke-kun?" Sakura balik bertanya

"hn"

Sakura melirik kanan kiri lorong gedung asrama tersebut berharap tidak ada yg mengetahui jika Sasuke menjemputnya sampai kekamar asrama. ia tidak ingin fans fanatik pria itu menyerangnya hanya karna masalah sepele seperti ini dan beruntung tidak ada yg menyadari atau berlalu lalang dilorong saat ini.

"baiklah,ayo Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil membawa tas dan mengunci pintu

"kita tidak ke kelas. Tsunade menyuruh Eraser berkumpul"

"karna itu kau menjemputku?"

"hn,itu tugas mentor"

Sakura menunduk,apa yg bisa ia harapkan. pria itu baru mengenal Sakura,tidak mungkin akan secara sukarela menjemputnya. Sakura meletakkan kembali tasnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke ketempat pertemuan mereka.

"aku sudah menyiapkan latihanmu,pulang sekolah kita akan ketempat latihan yg berada diasrama guru" lanjut Sasuke

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk latihan menjadi Eraser seperti Sasuke,Ino dan lainnya membuatnya bersemangat. Latihan seperti apa yg akan diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya?

Setelah beberapa saat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya,tanpa Sakura sadari mereka sudah tiba di ruangan yg dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Ruangan yg hampir sama seperti terakhir ia datangi di kantor Tsunade,bedanya kali ini lebih banyak orang berkumpul alias para guru yg menjadi Eraser juga berada disitu.

"kalian sudah datang" komentar Tsunade yg sedang minum teh "duduklah,kau pasti sudah mengetahui semua guru yg ada disini" lanjutnya

Sakura segera mencari tempat duduk kosong yg lagi-lagi berada disamping Sasuke membuatnya senang dan menari dalam hati.

"kita mulai rapatnya. Seperti yg kalian ketahui tadi malam penyusup dari Akatsuki sudah meledakkan gedung utama tepatnya ruang peralatan sejarah untuk mencari Crimson Eye yg saat ini dipakai oleh Sakura. Shikamaru sudah memikirkan strategi yg tepat untuk misi kali ini"

Tsunade duduk kembali setelahnya. kali ini giliran Shikamaru yg berdiri sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas pada tangannya. Mungkin itu adalah catatan strateginya.

"pertama kita akan memancing mereka keluar kembali untuk mendapatkan Crimson Eye. mereka berkata penyusupan semalam adalah peringatan pasti akan ada penyusupan yg kedua. Petugas yg memancing mereka adalah Sasuke,Sakura pembawa Crimson Eye dan Neji." Jelas Shikamaru

Entah ada yg sadar atau tidak,saat mendengar rencana Shikamaru yg menyebutkan nama Neji saat itu Sasuke berdecih tidak suka dan membuang muka.

"setelah mereka menampakkan diri,berusahalah untuk memancing mereka ke lapangan dibelakang gedung KHS. Setidaknya disana tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan apapun yg membuat Tsunade-sama kita marah"

"sebentar" Ibiki-sensei mengangkat tangannya "kenapa hanya mereka bertiga yg memancing Akatsuki? Apa kau tidak tahu resikonya hanya Eraser junior yg memancing? Setidaknya tambahkan 1 pendamping senior untuk mereka"

Shikamaru melirik Tsunade dan hanya anggukan ia dapat dari ketua mereka tersebut membuat pria malas itu menghela nafas "merepotkan tapi baiklah,mungkin Kakashi-sensei akan bisa mendampingi mereka?"

Kakashi mengangguk setuju

Dilain pihak,gadis bersurai pink ini merasa gelisah dengan keputusan yg baru saja dibuat tanpa persetujuannya tersebut. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memancing para Akatsuki yg mengalahkan Neji sang juara karate?

"Sasuke-kun…apakah tidak salah aku harus ikut untuk memancing mereka?" tanya Sakura

"hn,kau kan yg membawa kalung itu"

"tapi…bagaimana kalau aku gagal atau mengacaukan rencana?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura "itulah gunanya latihan. Kau akan kulatih habis-habisan setelah ini,berusahalah untuk mengingat semua ajaranku"

Mendengar penuturan tersebut membuat Sakura merinding membayangkan latihan berat apa yg akan diberikan oleh pria dingin ini? Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajah untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru daripada harus membayangkan hal yg belum pasti.

"setelah kalian berhasil memancing Akatsuki pastikan langsung menjaga Crimson Eye yg dibawa oleh Sakura sedangkan yg lainnya akan menyerang sesuai dengan siasat yg barusan aku katakan."

Sakura tidak mendengarkan siasat apa yg diberikan oleh Shikamaru,yg penting tugasnya adalah menjaga kalung ini dan tetap berada disituasi aman. jujur saja,ia masih merasa tidak berguna untuk saat ini dan berharap latihan yg akan diberikan Sasuke akan bermanfaat baginya.

"tunggu." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba berdiri "aku mau memberi tugas pada Sai dan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kode atau nama mereka yg asli,jadi pastikan cari tahu tentang Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka saling menyebut nama tersebut."

Sai dan Hinata mengangguk mendengar perintah Tsunade. Tetapi kenapa informasi sepenting ini baru diberitahu sekarang oleh Tsunade?

"Tsunade-sama,kenapa kau baru memberi tahu sekarang?" tanya Yamato

"karna aku baru mengingatnya." Jawabnya santai membuat semua yg mendengarkan speechless "ada masalah?" lanjutnya penuh penekanan

"tidak,Tsunade-sama" jawab Yamato merinding

"bagus,kita akan menunggu Kiba memberi tahu kabar baik sampai saat itu persiapkan diri kalian. Rapat bubar!" perintahnya

Menunggu kabar dari Kiba berari pria itu akan melacak keberadaan Akatsuki dan untuk sementara waktu ia akan berlatih bersama Sasuke. Sakura melihat pria disampingnya yg masih duduk diam sambil mengutak atik hp nya yg canggih tersebut tanpa terganggu dengan suasana yg ribut.

"hei Sakura-chan! Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

Sakura melirik pria keturunan Namikaze tersebut "berlatih,Sasuke-kun menyuruhku untuk bersiap" jawab Sakura

"Teme,kau mau membawa Sakura-chan berlatih dimana?" Naruto beralih pada Sasuke

"di ruangan biasa,Dobe…" jawab Sasuke malas

"aku ikut! Aku akan berlatih untuk melindungi Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke melirikkan mata hitamnya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut "yg bertugas melindunginya adalah aku,Dobe"

Naruto mengeritkan alisnya "memangnya aku tidak boleh membantu?"

Sasuke berdiri dan memasukkan hp nya kedalam kantung celana "hn,terserahmu saja. Ayo Sakura" ucapnya sambil berlalu

Dengan segera Sakura berdiri dan segera mengikuti Sasuke setelah berpamitan pada Naruto meninggalkan pria itu berdiri dalam keheranan luar biasa setelah melihat sikap sahabatnya tersebut.

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sai

"tidak,hanya saja ada yg aneh pada Teme…"

Ino muncul dari belakang Sai "ternyata kau juga menyadarinya,Naruto?"

"apa maksudmu,Ino?" tanya Naruto

"huhu,mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta…"

Mata biru laut milik Naruto membulat dengan sempurna menandakan betapa terkejutnya mendengar perkataan Ino.

"APAA?!"

**TBC**

**# # # # # #**

**Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini ya**

**Mohon maaf chapter sebelumnya membingungkan dikarenakan Ms. Word eror dan semoga chapter ini sampai seterusnya baik-baik saja.**

**Oke, plis RnR ya **


End file.
